


A Massage

by snakkeroo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Massage, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo





	A Massage

Sakura had just finished cleaning up the room for the next customer when she got called to take one. She was a masseuse at an average massage and spa business. She was fine with her job, didn’t love it but didn’t hate it either. However, that was about to change today. She walked into the lobby to come get the next client when she saw him. A younger looking man, more a boy really,with scruffy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Just looking at him lit a fire in Sakura she didn’t realise couldve been sparked, However she knew this was insanely wrong, he looked to be only 13 or 14 and she was nearly a decade older. She had to snap out of it and just focus on work now. 

 

“Uh, miss?” The boy asked. 

 

“oh-um-y-yes what is it?” Sakura stammered. 

 

“Are you the one giving me the massage?” Oh no. This was bad. She could barely stand to see this boy as he was , nevermind stripped down giving him a massage. 

 

“Am I, Shizune?” She asked towards the receptionist. 

 

“Yup.” She said as she handed to ticket to her. From it she learned the kid had gotten one of the freebies for a regular back massage. She tried to compose herself as she went on. 

 

“So whats your name?” 

 

“Boruto” Even his voice turned Sakura on. She didn’t know how she could get through a whole session. 

 

“Follow me Boruto” As they walked the short distance to the room, she couldn’t help but imagine that Boruto was staring at her ass as they walked. When they entered the room Sakura regained her composure but made a decision. She would most likely never see this boy again, and as long as she didn’t do anything she could have a little fun. 

 

“So what kind of massage were you getting?” 

 

“Well...whatever I got with the gift certificate.” 

 

“You don’t know?” 

 

“Oh not really...I kinda just ended up winning it at a raffle my school had.” 

 

“Well let me just check.” Sakura said, grabbed the ticket and pretended to read it. It was just for their standard massage but she was going to enjoy this while it lasted. 

 

“Oh wow” Sakura said feigning surprise” Your school really went all out, you got the full package!” 

 

Boruto smiled. God, even his smile, what was it about this boy that drove her so crazy. She couldn’t contain what came out of her mouth next. 

 

“Ok, well, youll have to take your clothes off?” Normally she would step out of the room while the customer stripped down to their comfort level and got on the table. 

 

“A-all of them?” Boruto got a little flustered. 

 

“Yup!” She said while handing him the small towel used to cover just whats necessary. “Once you’ve gotten them taken off, get on the table facedown, you can cover yourself with that.” Boruto hesitantly started undressing as Sakura tried to not be too obvious with her staring. She saw his smooth skin , he hadnt started growing chest hair yet She could feel herself getting wet just watching him. He held his clothes in front of his crotch so she couldn’t see, but she could see that he did have a little bit of hair growing down there. 

 

Once he was done that he got up on the table very awkwardly, trying to still cover himself. Sakura waited for him to be down to his towel, and started. She started at his upper back,massaging his broad shoulders. Touching the boy's bare skin made her feel like electricity was coursing through her body. She slowly started to work down his body and when she got towards his lower back and massaged it, she heard a pleasant 

 

“Ohhhhh” from Boruto. The sound sent shivers up her spine and caused her to get so wet she started dripping. She eventually got low enough that she was at the edge of the towel. Now, this was supposed to be where it ended, but she had already gotten this far with her lie, so she thought she should see it through 

 

“Im going to remove the towel,okay?” 

 

“Remove it?” 

 

“Yes,you got the complete massage package” 

 

“Oh uhhhhhmmmmm well…could you look away for a second?” Sakura complied and turned around as she heard Boruto rustling around. 

 

“o-ok its fine now” Sakura turned back around to see Boruto in what looked to be the same position he was in previously, but she got right back to it. 

 

“So im going to remove the towel now, okay?” 

 

“Y-yeah” Sakura removed the towel to fully reveal Borutos bubble butt. She wanted to just grab his cheeks with both hands and squeeze, but she knew she had to control herself. She did the massage on his butt, which was something she occasionally did on clients, though it wasn’t very common, before moving down to his thighs. They were a little thicker than average, but also, from this angle she could see a little bit of Borutos ballsack that was hiding under his butt. She wished she could see the whole thing, but continued the massage normally, going all the way down his legs. 

 

“Ok, its time for you to flip to the front, Ill turn around while you get yourself flipped over,ok?” Sakura said as she turned around. 

 

“y-yeah” Boruto replied as he got up and flipped around, placing the towel over his crotch. 

 

Sakura started massaging Borutos shoulders from the front, at an awkward angle that practically pushed her breasts into Borutos face, and she saw him trying his hardest not to stare. He was a boy though, and she caught him staring more than a couple times, always looking away afterwards,embarrassed. When Sakura got upright to do his legs from the front, she saw that a very noticeable tent had formed in the towel. Sakura was so horny by this point that if it werent for the towel she might have started sucking it right then. However Boruto saw her looking and very quickly started to cover himself 

 

“I-Im sorry! I didn’t mean to it was just-“ 

 

“its totally fine Boruto, this happens to a lot of our clients, its totally natural.” Sakura said, cutting him off. 

 

“oh-ok-uh…sorry” Boruto mumbled out. 

 

Sakura continued with the massage but once she was done his legs there was really no way to keep him there any longer. A little saddened, she said 

 

“Well, we're done! I hope you enjoyed it.” 

 

“Y-yeah, I did” Boruto said with a big smile. He got up and started to put his clothes on, and Sakura just couldn’t stop thinking about his cute face, his voice, his nice legs. She couldn’t let this be the end. 

 

“Well Boruto,” Sakura said while quickly getting out a pen and scrap of paper “if you want another one, you can hit me up!” she said and handed him her number, along with a winky face she couldn’t help but add. Boruto was a little stunned, but graciously accepted. 

 

“thanks, i-uh I will!” 

 

He then left , and Sakura went about the rest of her day as usual. 

 

 

Sakura was sitting at home that Sunday night, thinking on what she had done that day. She couldn’t get it out of her head, the feel of Borutos body,his voice,even his smell. Her hands trailed downward as she thought back on it. Then suddenly her phone went off. Could it be him? She had gotten her hopes up every time her phone went off this evening and none had veen him, but she quickly went to check it nonetheless. It was from an unknown number and just said “Hi”. However it was quickly followed by “Its Boruto from the massage place” Sakuras heart was soaring, she felt like a teenager again, getting a text from her crush. She wanted to wait to send a reply but couldn’t and quickly sent back “Hey Boruto!”. She nervously wondered if replying back so soon would seem weird. But her fears were alleviated when she got a other message from him reading “So earlier today you said I could get another massage” Sakura sent back “Yeah, if you wanted” 

 

“Well the one today was really good, so when could I get another one?” Sakura was surprised, but glad he asked so quickly. Obviously she couldn’t give him a freebie at her job, but what she could do instead was offer this 

 

“Well, I couldn’t give you a massage at the spa, but if you would still want to have one at my house, I can give you one here.” There was a long wait after that. Sakura was worried she had scared him off by essentially inviting him over so fast. But she then got a reply of “Ok that sounds good” They then went on to set up a date and time, this Tuesday right after Boruto was out of school. 

 

Monday felt like it went on forever, but Tuesday finally arrived. Sakura had it off, so she spent all day just waiting for Boruto to arrive. Eventually at around 4:00 her doorbell rang, and she answered it to find him standing there, pale faced and shaking like a leaf. 

 

“H-hello Sakura-I mean Ms.Sakura-I mean-uh-sorry Im sweaty I had gym last period and-its ok I can come a different day or-“ Sakura finally interrupted him 

 

“its alright Boruto, please come in. My last name is Haruno but you can just call me Sakura.” She saw Boruto take a breath before stepping into her house. “don’t worry Boruto theres no reason to be nervous” 

 

“Sorry Ive never been invited to a girls house before-not that you’re a girl-or that you invites me like that I just-im sorry” Sakura put an arm on his shoulder and looked him in the eye and said “Boruto,its alright. Do you want something to drink before we start?” 

 

“y-yes-please. Uh just water is good.” Sakura went to get him a glass of water she told him he could drop his stuff anywhere, and heard him place his bag down on the floor. When she got back from the kitchen she was startled to hear Boruto say with exasperation 

 

“im sorry ok! I didn’t mean too it was just an accident!” 

 

Sakura was stunned 

 

“sorry…for what?” 

 

“Yknow…for…at the spa…” 

 

“Boruto I really don’t know what you mean” 

 

“Im sorry for looking at your boobs!” Boruto said very fast. 

 

“Oh,that’s what youre sorry for?” 

 

“A-and I looked at your butt too im really sorry I know you saw” 

 

“Boruto,its okay, its totally normal for a boy your age to want to see those parts of a woman.” 

 

“youre not…mad?” 

 

“no im not mad” Sakura replied before deciding to go a step further. “Besides,well…do you have a girlfriend?” 

 

“n-no” 

 

“well I know how curious boys your age are about girls, so it’s ok.” 

 

“r-really?” 

 

“Yeah.” Sakura just realised they had been standing while talking this whole time. “Why don’t you sit down” she said as she sat down on her couch, followed by Boruto doing so. 

 

“So yes Boruto, its totally alright, in fact its healthy for you to be looking...but if you were so worried about that...why did you come here?” 

 

“Well...” 

 

“Were you hoping to see them again?” 

 

Boruto blushed very bright red and looked down embarrased. 

 

“Well...you seem like a good kid so...I suppose it would be ok.” 

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Boruto’s face was now beet red. 

 

“Im saying...it would be ok if you wanted to see them again.” She said while unbuttoning her cardigan. 

 

“w-what?!” 

“Im saying you can look at my boobs.” She said as she swiftly took off her shirt, leaving her in nohting but her bra. Boruto stared at her breasts wide-eyed. 

 

“You like them?” 

 

“Yeah...” Boruto said not breaking eye contact with her breasts. 

 

“You want to see more?” 

 

“More?” 

 

“mhm” Sakura said as she took off her bra, revealing herself fully. Sakura didn’t think it was possible, but Boruto’s eyes got even wider. 

 

“You can touch if you want” Boruto’s hand quickly groped her breast before pulling back, but Sakura gave him a nod of approval and he started to feel her up. 

 

“Bet youre gonna go brag about this to your friends now, huh” 

 

“N-no I wont tell anyone! I promise!” 

 

‘’hmm, well....have you ever kissed anyone?” Boruto looked down embarrasingly. 

 

“No...” 

 

“Well...here’s something you can tell people about” Sakura said as she leaned in and gave Boruto an extremely deep kiss. As it continued Sakura leaned over Boruto as he started to angle down towards the couch. As she pulled back the kiss she asked 

 

“Did you like that?” 

 

‘Yeah...that was...wow.” 

 

“That was an adult kiss, you know” Sakura said as she put her hand on his thigh and started moving up.”Do you want to do more adult things?” 

 

“Uhhh...well...” Boruto looked very nervous, but Sakura slid her hand up to his crotch and felt his boyish erection. She was so turned on at this moment that even though she knew what she was about to do was extremely wrong she couldn’t help herself. 

 

“It certainly feels like you want to” She said as she gave his dick a light squeeze. She then slipped her hand up , and then down into his shorts, and felt his raw cock. She slowly started to stroke it. She felt that he was uncircumcised, and about 4” in length, and had a normal girth. She continued stroking him for a bit, as he turned into putty in her hands. 

 

“You want more?” 

 

“ye...yeah...” 

 

“Follow me” she said as she grabbed him by the hand and lead him to her bedroom, with him following her like an obedient puppy. “Get on the bed” He quickly did so. She leaned over and started takign his shirt off, which he eagerly helped with, and she then slid off his shorts and underwear, leaving him fully naked. She then quickly removed the rest of the clothes she was wearing, on got on the bed with Boruto. She sat on top of him, and positioned herself right above his cock. She was already so close just from stroking it before, she felt she could cum at any second. 

 

“This is gonna feel really good, okay” 

 

“yeah” Hearing that sakura plunged herself down onto his cock, and the feel of it inside her made her cum extremely hard 

 

“Ahhhhhhhh! Boruto!” 

 

“I-Im sorry! Did I do something wrong?!” 

 

“No....” Sakura said still coming down off her orgasm “Its great” She said, and started to pick herself up and down on his cock, and she could feel him getting close very quickly 

 

“Sakura Im going to-” 

 

“Do it!” She yelled, as he came inside her , causing her to cum again. They both laid there for a good while, before Sakura finally got herself off of him. 

 

“Well, Boruto, let me know the next time you want a massage” She said chuckling. 

 

“Yeah....I think I want a lot more.”


End file.
